Vault 99 - Nuka-Cola Crisis
GM Notes Here is a small ready-to-play scenario for 1 GM and 3 to 4 players (robot Rambo not mandatory). The purpose was to make people discover the RPG, within a couple of hours and directly entering the story (not create characters, etc). This scenario is very storytelling based, though there can be some combats here and there. Katie is a special character. the player may play a sexy version of her, or a non sexy/casual. The sexy version has advantages (mainly against males), but also disadvantages (mainly against women). people can also tend to not take her seriously (thinking she's dumb & sexy). It can also be very fun to play. Rambo is the facultative character (4 players)... it can be very fun to play too. he's supposed (at the beginning of the adventure at least) to only speak with rambo sentences. I prepared a sheet to print as a helper for the player. I based the story on the fallout FASTER system. It's a very simplified version of Fallout PNP, to avoid having too many rules & complication. Again, this is supposed to be an introduction to RPG. Because of that fact. I'll not mention any stats. just refer to the system you use (and for encounters, I'll let you calculate the stuff) My 2 cents advice: to create a bit more of emphasis, I'd provide some coca cola glass bottles. you can easily replace the coca cola stickers with nuka cola. files joined A brief history to tell your players Even though you (as a GM) knows all the fallout timeline. the characters shouldn't know it all. Here are the events you can tell them 2044: Nuka Cola invented 2052: April: resource war begins short after, vaults being constructed 2076: NukaCola vault finished, part of the attraction of NukaWorld 2077: Great war, bombs are falling. As of now, the rest of the timeline is what happenned into the vault Everyone in NukaWorld is invited to join the vault. There are superiors (all employed) and tourists. those 2 types will segregate themselves in the vault, superiors linee stays and gets to vote by the informatic system. Tourist linee is there to live. Henri's parents are small children (~4). Overall, everyone gets along. Everything is automated, so there is only stuff to enjoy. If someone gets psychologically too dangerous, he goes in jail for a moment (time to calm down). surprisingly, only one murder did happen from then (love related mureder... a named Bishop killed a named Jonathan for having sex with his wife Yolanda) Henri's dad, Terrence, was the child of an employee. He managed to have a high supervisor position in the vault thorough the years. 2106: Henri Goodman is born 2116: Henri Goodman modifies 0042-DF-56's core chip 2152: Franck Hamond is elected (>80%). 2154: Franck Hamond asks a fellow to hack the system to recast a vote after he dies 2189: ADVENTURE BEGINS Vault 99: some details Starting population: 1.647 Normally, a vault may only contain 1.000 humans. But in this specific case, more population was invited to come to be rescued. this did lead to some feeding issues in the early days. but was quickly compensated by the automation system. Nowadays: 1.736 Overseer: Franck Hamond - White old man (68y), elected by majority (>80%) 37y ago. Managed to change the voting system to recast a vote after he dies (only Henri remembers). - Stuck in his chair since then (hijacking the system can cause strange effects), unreachable - Everyone is very happy of his way to dict... rule the vault The story begins: Jail Everyone begins the adventure in jail. here are the reasons GM explains everyone's character based on the sheets Henri: Contested authority for bad food, "too much sugar in beverages" he said. Katie: Won a fight even though a highly graded bet on the opponent. She then "got caught fighting" Rambo '''(facultative): Since he is useless for more than 70 years, and since the jail is fully automated, he's "watching" the jail (and watching rambo movies all day long) '''Stanislas: "Rebooted" overseer's computer. Since it wasn't working, he threw the computer. Now the whole Nuka-Cola dispatching is jammed (GM: it was actually jammed 5 minutes before that) Vault 99: Crisis It's been now more than 18 hours the shelter is in alert mode (red blinking lights, alarm keep ringing). Everyone is getting crazy. They managed to find the alarm cables and stopped the ringing. But it can't keep on. If Nuka-Cola won't get dispatched within a month, the vault will become useless and cease all automated activities (in which the survival activities: air, water, etc). Overseer Hamond is trying to solve it by the inside while sending a band of heroes to the outside world to try to solve it in the meantime. They can ask for stuff. but there is not much. You can get: - Armored vault 99 suits - 3 available - 4 vault 99 suits - Clubs - 2 available - Mass - 2 available - HEAVY - Backpacks: you can transport more - 2 available - 2 flares - 1 broken CS4000 minigun- HEAVY - 4 StimPacks - 3 available - Maybe other minor stuff Now is the time to punish your players for the first time... try to let them know it's a good idea to have a backpack. Just avoid saying the word "backpack"... they need to think "survival mode" (and not forgetting their players are not "survavalists"... so they shouldn't ask for too fancy stuff ;-) ) If they don't think about the backpack... well, they'll not be able to take everything they want The cave They are going out of the vault. They arrive in a cavern. There is a human skeletton with vault (GM note: Vault 98) clothes on him, surrounded by 3 giant animal skelettons (GM: radrats) EVERYONE Average (6) test over vigilance -> get afraid? - he has Mauser (9mm) 5/7 ammo - he has a knive - he has lockpick kit - he has first aid kit They can hear some voice deep in the cavern, on the left They also see some kind of elightment on right (far) (probably exit) RIGHT (1st alcove) 4 RadRats 1 alone (first introduction combat, can't be bypassed) 3 others at the bottom (eating something, can be bypassed) LEFT (not mandatory) 2 Pillards, 1 with leather jacket + knive. The other with nothing worth mentionning as protection + spike GM Note: Pillards hijacked the system for Nuka-Cola for their own. they picked up the last batch 12h ago, they will be there back in a moment. Info available if player discuss. (Average (6) test over Computer science) You can choose to put the system back in place now. In that case, computer shows a warning: "All system will stay sealed, are you sure?". If "yes" you'll never get back into the vault as it gets sealed. RIGHT (to the exit) As you approach, you hear 4 gun shots & squeaking There is a ghoul standing next to 2 rat corpses (describe what is a ghoul) Ghoul (pillard): make him pretty strong... if they choose to fight, they might barely win with luck & strategy - Wattz 1000 Laser Pistol - 8/12 ammo - leather armor - 2* small energy cells - 3 frag grenade This guy is there to guard. He welcomes you astonished. He is ugly and has a scary voice EVERYONE Average (6) test over vigilance -> get afraid? (GM) This guy's name is Hank von Hulf, his friends calls him HH. He is tired of being the slave of the pillards. He always goes to radiated places. He can guide them to the first town or vault 98 Zone is full of rusty ferris wheels, rollercoasters, etc. You can see a big pane Nuka-World End of Scenario Some hints for the future (if there is) Vault 98: wide open. radiated gas in cavern. not a good idea to get there for now. First town: Caravan Town. Basically a crossroads for caravans. Bar & Hotel. Annexes Scenario: https://mega.nz/#F!oyAFCRYZ!KuxyZP18RIdQdPujCyd1CA Rules: https://mega.nz/#F!d7J1UKDL!ojBPEnsa2QCpak5DdGFEWA Firstname - Lastname - FASTER.pdf - all character sheets (for FASTER system) rambo-quotes.txt FALLOUT FASTER - character sheet.xlsx - an excell sheet to create a character sheet. lots of calculation involved. Normally, for the stats, you only have to edit the attributes & skill level (sheet is locked to allow you to only do that, you can unlock without password) FASTER - RPG cards.pdf - a file containing print & cut cards for main items. when you gives weapons/armors/ammo to your players, you can give them those cards (or not, as you wish) DMG Calculator.xlsx ''- to easily calculate damage done over a dice throw ''Player cheatsheet.pdf - Cheatsheet for players to get around the FASTER system easily. Useful for GM too FASTER-rules''.pdf'' - rulebook - Normally, the cheatsheets are enough. But the rulebook is useful to get items stats, as well as extended explanations vault jail & exit.jpg - full map of the 3 available levels in the vault (there are, of course, many more levels, for that many people in the vault) the jail, the exit and the overseer's level - it has also a version of tokens (for the players) this map is already cut out in 3 files: command.jpg, exit.jpg, jail.jpg nuka.pdf - print & cut caps stickers nuka-cola-sticker.png - print & cut nuka cola stickers Category:Scenario